Chicken Divine
Created during this January 2014 thread. Personality Chicken Divine is a Brazilian Cat Burglar who preys on high-end merchandise in hard to reach locations. She has the eternally oiled body of a carnivale dancer and an outlandish accent that is so thick, most Americans can't understand what she says. She's clashed with Carnevalor more than once with on lookers thinking their fights are some sort of street performance. She's Vixen Six's first choice when they need a sixth member for a heist, she also substitutes on their bowling team. Powers Chicken Divine's masquerade helmet has a few nifty built in features, such as: *Constant Night Vision: If the lights are turned on when she is wearing it, it will cause her to "crow" out in pain. That's it for nifty features. Ms. Divine's Scrabble Gauntlets contain a few noteworthy attachments, such as: *Thief tools *Retractable claws *Body oil/glitter repository. Her natural inborn talents are as follows: *A loud screeching ruckus when startled/frightened that causes dizziness and mild nausea. *Almost flight: She can "scrabble" into the air about 10 feet. *Flee: An innate ability to run at approx 30 mph, in a random direction, regardless of blockage. *Head Relocation: If her head is somehow removed, her body will initiate "Flee", and return at a later date to retrieve it's head. She's a dullahan. Train Heist Chicken Divine uses her fast running powers to get along side a moving train transposing uncut diamonds from a South American mine (those exist, I think). She leaps, she's on top of a train car. Which hero, merc, or villain aiming for the same target stands in her way? The Spectacled Caiman, sharp dressed owner of the mine (among other things), has a number of the Piranha gang stationed on the train for just such an occasion. Bicho Papão hasn't been spotted, but that doesn't mean he isn't around. Chicken Divine is running along the top of the train, suddenly piranha fish men burst from one of the roofs using their teeth and start attacking her. She leaps, she dodges, she presses forward. She's faced worse, these fish are nothing compared to Squid Pro Quo's school. She's reached the train car with the diamonds on board and moves to disconnect it from the rest of the train. What does The Spectacled Caiman do? He's at the back, in his personal car, sipping brandy. He doesn't do squat, he has money for that. Bicho Papão finally appears, bursting out of a crate and makes a grab for the startled hen. With a start, and a knife digging into her neck, Chicken Divine's head leaves her shoulders, but Bicho Papão is confused when the body catches the head and uses the beak on it to give him a solid stabbing blow to the shoulder. The Parana boys look on shocked and confused. One vomits out of sheer confusion. With one kick, Bicho Papão finds himself free of Chicken Divine's beak and on a train car rapidly losing ground on her location. She's managed to unhook the car and reattach her head. There's still the matter of all the enemies left on the rest of the train, but once they're dealt with she'll have all the diamonds she wants. At first it seems that just disconnecting the train car with the diamonds without first separating the car behind it is a poorly thought out plan. However, The Spectacled Caiman has a personal vehicle for just these sorts of occasions stored away in one of the remaining cars. Can Chicken Divine find the vehicle, load it with diamonds, and beat up the rest of the Piranha Gang before The Spectacled Caiman decides to stop snorting powdered money off of the back of a bimbo in his golden hot tub full of chilled champagne and do something about his worsening situation? Why would he do anything, he has money! Also, the hot tub is the vehicle. He really doesn't lift a finger these days, except to tap commands on his smartphone. Sometimes he's jealous of his cousin Diego Armendez's humble life, then the steak fed lobster comes out of the kitchen. Chicken Divine is in quite the pickle, the remaining Piranha gang activate their chainsaw cestuses. As the Piranha boys charge at Chicken Divine, three of them slip over the puddle of vomit one of them puked up earlier and fall off the train, which is still moving. They try to grab the side of the train to stop from falling, but they just shred the side of the car like a tin can. Chicken Divine grabs a handful of diamonds to jam up their hand blades if she needs to as she starts working her way through the boys. One by one she makes it through the Piranha boys, fighting her way to the back of the train, this is almost too easy with Bicho Papão gone. She makes it to the back car where she finds The Spectacled Caiman, drugged up out of his dammed mind. The bimbo with him seems to be starting to catch on now that the train has been slowing down for a while, but she was paid to have powdered money snorted off of her back, not fight some girl dressed like a bird. These two are negative threats and Chicken Divine takes the car with the golden hot tub and the two idiots in it as well back to the train car with the diamonds to load up. Still too easy, as she's driving off with the loot, Bicho Papão is in another car of his own coming down the tracks after Chicken Divine. Can she lose him in the jungle off the tracks? Both vehicles seem like they can tear through it. Stupid Bicho can't keep up with The Spectacled Caiman's supped up ride, he shakes his giant fist as he disappears into waves of green. The ride goes smoothly and Caiman snores. It was too, too easy. Mohan the medicine malpractor pops out of a tree. How the hell does he do that? The tree gets mulched by the crazy supped up car. Mohan uses his jungle voo-doo bullshit whatever to summon death hounds to track the car. In a nearby village, Chicken Divine stops the car as this is where her contact is scheduled to pick up the diamonds in her blimp. As she unloads the diamonds, The Spectacled Caiman seems like he's finally snapped out of his drug induced stupor, or at least woken up. He throws a $20 at Chicken Divine and groggily says "Go pick me up some whipped cream and cheese doodles" then passes out again. The bimbo with him just shrugs, gets out of the car and starts messing with a cell phone. Time to book it. Chicken Divine gets on the big tittied blimp with the diamonds just before the voodoo dogs catch up to the car and start getting piss drunk lapping up the champagne in the hot tub. It was good day to be a cicatrice-dullahan hybrid. Crossovers Chicken Divine was "borrowed" – with /coc/'s permission – for a small crossover with Supermoms. In the Star-Striker #2 issue (you can find a download link for the script on the Supermoms page), Chicken Divine matches wits with Supermoms members Star-Striker and Sig Rune and their ally Codex. Gallery Chicken divine.png|initial sketch 1471539844017.png chickendivine_2018.png Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Stories